


Santa

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: (Written for mel-chan366 (Ari) on Tumblr.)“Keith,” Shiro said and pulled lightly on his hand.But Keith didn’t stop. “I mean I really don’t get it. Why do adults lie to their kids like that? It would be much better if they didn’t even start telling them about Santa. He isn’t real and–“





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten version of this was sent to mel-chan366 (Ari) on Tumblr for the Voltron Card Exchange.  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! <3

“Keith,” Shiro said and pulled lightly on his hand.

But Keith didn’t stop. “I mean I really don’t get it. Why do adults lie to their kids like that? It would be much better if they didn’t even start telling them about Santa. He isn’t real and–“

“Keith,” Shiro hissed his name and pulled him away from the line. “You can’t just say that when they can hear you. They’ll cry.”

“It’s not my fault adults are liars,” he told him and pulled his hand free.

Shiro took a deep breath and muttered, “You’ll land us in mall jail.”

He seemed to consider Shiro’s words and turned around. “Not for that.”

Shiro breathed out in relief until he realized Keith was walking towards Santa. “Keith!”

Later in mall jail, he would bury his face in his hands, but right now, he tried his best to avoid that fate.


End file.
